Ten Years
by Hetalia Lover
Summary: Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak kejadian yang memilukan itu.. In Memory of Bom Bali 2002. One-Shot, Friendship Australia-Indonesia. Warnings inside, read & review please :)


Baiklah.. Saya tahu saya masih ngutang dua fict multichapter yang belum kelar..

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dalam rangka memperingati sepuluh tahun Bom Bali 2002, saya ingin mempersembahkan ini... One-Shot aja kok :)

Ini _friendship _Australia-Indonesia. Kalau anda melihatnya sebagai _pairing_ sih silahkan saja, terserah anda hehehe :D

Selamat membaca...

**Disclaimer **: Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series (c) Himaruya Hidekaz

**Warnings **: Mungkin ada _typo_, _slight _dan _hint_ bertebaran, tidak menyentuh hati(?), dll...

* * *

**Ten Years**

_'Gelap.. Di mana ini?'_

Seorang pemuda berdiri diselimuti kegelapan malam. Ia dapat melihat bahwa di sekelilingnya terdapat kawasan pertokoan dan kafe.

Di kejauhan terdengar suara hiruk pikuk banyak orang.

Suara orang-orang yang tertawa, bercanda, dan menikmati musik dari salah satu kafe.

Pemuda yang merupakan personifikasi negara Indonesia itu langsung mengetahui di mana ia berada.

Jalan Legian, Kuta, Bali.

Ia merasa tidak enak, dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Namun seakan terhipnotis, kakinya malah berjalan menuju tempat itu.

_'Tidak.. Jangan ke sana. Jangan ke sana, Indonesia!'_

Ia tidak lagi mampu mensugesti kakinya yang terus melangkah ke tempat itu.

Keringat dingin mengalir turun ke dahinya, wajahnya pucat, lidahnya terasa kelu.

_'Jangan-jangan ini.. Tidak mungkin..'_

Indonesia melangkah dengan kaku. Lama-lama ia dapat melihat papan nama di depan tempat hiruk-pikuk orang-orang tersebut.

Sari Club. Paddy's Pub.

Dua kafe yang berseberangan tersebut sedang ramai dipenuhi turis-turis asing yang sedang menikmati pesona salah satu pulau di negaranya itu.

Indonesia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya membelalak, jantungnya berdebar keras.

_'Tidak.. Tidak!'_

BUUUUUMMMMM!

Sekejap malam itu terlihat terang seperti siang.

Kaca-kaca jendela pecah berkeping-keping, berserakan di mana-mana.

"Tolong! Tolong!" "Apa yang terjadi?!" "_Help us!_" "_O, Lord, please save us!_"

Teriakan keputusasaan dengan berbagai macam bahasa- Inggris dan Indonesia yang mendominasi- menggema menggantikan suara musik.

Api merah dan oranye berkobar menggantikan lampu-lampu beraneka warna.

Indonesia menatap semua itu dengan ngeri. Ia melihat orang-orang yang berhasil keluar dari dalam. Api masih melahap bagian tubuh mereka, pecahan kaca menusuk kulit dan daging mereka.

Darah tertumpah, nyawa melayang.

'_Hentikan.. Hentikan!'_

"AAAAAAAAARGHH!"

Indonesia terjaga dari mimpi buruknya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, sesaat melihat sekitarnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ia berada di dalam kamarnya, ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Hanya.. Mimpi..."

Terengah-engah ia mengusap keringat dinginnya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Tubuhnya pun lemas sekali.

Setelah agak tenang, Indonesia terdiam dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

'_.. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak kejadian itu..'_

Ia ingat betul, kejadian bom bunuh diri sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu. Bom Bali 2002, atau biasa dikenal sebagai Bom Bali I. Pada malam hari tepat tanggal 12 Oktober 2002, terjadi tiga pengeboman di Kuta, Bali.

Dua ledakan pertama terjadi di Paddy's Pub dan Sari Club, dua kafe yang terkenal di kalangan turis asing. Dua-duanya berseberangan serta terletak di Jalan Legian. Ledakan ketiga terjadi di dekat Kantor Konsulat Amerika Serikat.

Korban tewas tercatat 202 orang. 88 warga Australia, 38 warga Indonesia, 26 warga Britania Raya, serta 50 warga negara-negara lain.

'_Di peringatan sepuluh tahun kejadian itu nanti.. Perdana Menteri Australia dan wakil negara-negara lain akan datang..'_

'_Kuharap mereka aman-aman saja..'_

Indonesia berbalik badan, mencoba untuk tidur kembali. Namun ia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya terus memikirkan hal itu.

* * *

Pagi hari tanggal 12 Oktober 2012, Kawasan Garuda Wisnu Kencana, Bali.

"Indonesia!"

Pemuda itu menoleh saat ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Rupanya Australia, negara tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Australia! Apakah Perdana Menteri mu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana pengamanannya, tidak ada ancaman yang datang kan?" tanya Indonesia khawatir.

"_Don't worry too much_, Indonesia... Meskipun ada desas-desus tentang ancaman teroris di peringatan ini, penjagaan baik dari pihakku maupun pihakmu sudah sangat ketat," kata Australia berusaha menenangkannya.

"Oooh, syukurlah kalau begitu," kata Indonesia. Kelihatan sekali ia kurang tidur dan agak lelah.

Australia dapat melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya dan kurangnya semangat personifikasi negara yang biasanya ramah dan ceria itu- kecuali kalau bertemu Netherlands, sikapnya berbeda- pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu juga tahu mata Indonesia bengkak karena menangis.

"Indonesia.."

"Ya?"

"Jangan-jangan kau.. Masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu?"

Australia menatap mata _onyx black_ Indonesia dengan tatapan _emerald green _miliknya.

Indonesia terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tadi malam aku bermimpi lagi.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan peristiwa itu. Dan yang paling kusesali adalah, paling banyak korban dari pihakmu!" nada Indonesia agak meninggi.

"Bukannya aku ingin agar korbannya warga negaraku sendiri, tapi- Tapi-"

"Ssshh, sudah tenanglah, Indonesia," kata Australia lembut, merangkul sobatnya itu.

"Kau ini.. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, apa yang terjadi semuanya bukan salahmu. Lagipula, pelaku-pelakunya sudah dieksekusi, bukan?" lanjutnya.

Ekspresi wajah Indonesia masih seakan tidak bisa menerimanya. Australia ingat betul, sepuluh tahun yang lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu juga begini...

* * *

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.._

Indonesia membuka matanya. Sesaat ia tidak tahu ia ada di mana.

Kemudian ia ingat. Ledakan.. Kafe.. Bom bunuh diri.. Api.. Pecahan kaca.. Teriakan minta tolong..

Pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk bangkit duduk, namun hasilnya ia malah kesakitan akibat luka-lukanya yang masih berbalut perban di sana-sini.

"Akh!"

"Indonesia! Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti itu!"

Kaget, Indonesia menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Australia, duduk di sebelah ranjangnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Hati-hati Australia menolong Indonesia untuk kembali berbaring.

"A- Australia? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi padamu, jadi aku segera datang. Bom bunuh diri terjadi di Paddy's Pub, Sari Club, dan Kantor Konsulat Amerika Serikat," jelas Australia singkat.

Tepat setelah ia mengatakannya, televisi di ruangan itu menyiarkan berita yang sama. Namun di berita secara detail dijelaskan tentang jumlah korban dan kewarganegaraannya.

Terhenyak Indonesia mendengarnya.

".. 88 orang warga Australia?"

Indonesia menatap Australia. "Kau pasti juga terluka. Bahkan hampir sama parahnya denganku, karena korban dari pihakmu lebih banyak," kata Indonesia.

"Eh? A- Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Australia. Tidak biasanya kau memakai baju lengan panjang bila kau berkunjung kemari. Kau kan selalu komplain tentang panasnya udara di sini."

"Ukh.."

Terpaksa Australia menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan perban yang membalut lukanya. Indonesia terbelalak menatapnya, sesaat ia tidak bisa berbicara. Australia juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku.. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi begini.. Ukh-"

"Indonesia, aku-"

Australia tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia melihat Indonesia menangis.

Ya. Menangis.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Australia pernah melihatnya menangis di depan orang lain sebelumnya, seberapa berat perjuangan dan tantangan yang ia hadapi. Kini dengan terkejut ia memandangi Indonesia yang menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang terlapisi perban, mencoba menahan air matanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Australia mengambil tangan Indonesia dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Indonesia.. Ini bukan salahmu.. Nanti kita pasti bisa menemukan pelakunya.."

Indonesia menatap negara tetangganya itu, kini agak malu kenapa ia membiarkan air matanya tumpah di hadapannya tadi. Namun biarlah.

Indonesia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ya.. Pasti.."

* * *

"Australia? Hei, Australia!"

Pemuda pecinta koala itu terjaga dari lamunannya, dan menoleh ke arah Indonesia yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan melamun, bahaya nanti bisa kesambet lho!"

"Heh? Iya, iya.. Setelah ini kau akan pergi bersamaku ke _Ground _Zero, eeh, Monumen Bom Bali itu kan? Lagipula, aku ingin menyalakan lilin dan menaruh bunga di lokasi bekas Sari Club serta Paddy's Pub.."

"Hmm, tentu saja aku akan pergi bersamamu. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Indonesia, matanya menerawang jauh ke memori memilukan itu.

Australia tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

"Indonesia.."

"Kenapa?"

"Kuharap kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.." kata Australia menatap langit Bali yang indah.

Indonesia terdiam, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ya.."

_-THE END-_

* * *

**OMAKE**

Indonesia : *melihat ke arah TV* "Australia..."

Australia : "Yaa?"

Indonesia : "Sejak kapan kau suka nonton dangdut? ._."

Australia : "Hah? Walaah, salah channel!" *panik*

Indonesia : "-_-"

* * *

Bagaimana, bagaimana? Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya saya bikin _one-shot _lho, maaf kalau rada aneh atau malah _fail_.. ._.

Ya, saya pun mengharapkan hal yang sama, semoga tragedi seperti Bom Bali tidak akan pernah terulang di bumi Nusantara ini maupun di negara lain.. :')


End file.
